Lately, influences of a blue violet light on human body are reported, in these influences, injuries to eyes, particularly, light harm to the retina are feared. Intraocular lenses which are inserted in eyes after an operation for cataract, contact lenses, implants of the cornea and other intraocular lenses should have functions for guarding against rays having such high energy. The sun is emitting ultraviolet, visible rays, infrared in large quantities. The sun emission, which arrives on the surface of the earth through the atmosphere, constitutes UV-B (230-300 nm), near ultraviolet or UV-A (300-400 nm), visible rays (400-700 nm) and near infrared rays (700-1400 nm). The choroid of human mostly transmits near infrared rays and visible spectrum under common conditions. However, the cornea mostly absorbs UV-B so that the UV-B can not attain to the retina.
The senility changes of transmission properties of ultraviolet and visible rays appear in the human crystalline lenses by aging. The crystalline lenses freely transmit ultraviolet and visible rays in infancy, less transmit the rays with age, and become yellowish gradually. Particularly, as the transmissivity of rays between 400 nm and 500 nm slowly lower, visible view becomes yellowish. The visual function then becomes habituated to such conditions. By the reason, when the crystalline lenses of aged patients of cataract are cut out and transparent artificial lenses are inserted into the eyes, protective reactions of eyes, especially tissues of the retina and the like in fundus oculi, to protect from ultraviolet and near ultraviolet rays are lowered. As a result, the patient feels bluish view after the surgical operation. It is called Chromatopsia.
In recent years, lenses for eyes to protect from harmful ultraviolet, particularly intraocular lenses are available in markets. These lenses are produced by mixing or chemical bonding of an ultraviolet absorber, which cuts off lights of less than 400 nm, with a lens material, to lower the amount of incident ultraviolet to the eyes and protect the eyes from the harmful ultraviolet. Further, colored intraocular lenses are available in markets. These lenses are produced by mixing or copolymerizing an ultraviolet absorber and a dye, which has absorption at a visible short wave range, with a material of hard lenses. On the other hand, as the materials of intraocular lenses other than those of hard lenses, lenses produced by soft materials such as silicone elastomers and acrylic elastomers can be obtained at a market. When a dye is directly mixed or dispersed into these soft materials, there is a possibility of breeding out of the dye because of high molecular motion of the materials themselves. Accordingly, in case of the production of colored lenses with soft materials, the colored molecules should be rigidly bonded to the polymer of the materials.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H01-299560 discloses a material for an intraocular lens characterizing in a polymerizable ultraviolet absorber having polymerizable groups selected from the groups comprising of acryloyl, methacryloyl, vinyl, allyl and isopropenyl and a polymerizable dye having polymerizable groups selected from the groups comprising of acryloyl, allyl and isopropenyl, which copolymerizes with another polymerizable monomer ingredient for lens production. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H08-503997 discloses a polymer lens material for eyes, which contains one or more monomers for forming lenses selected from the groups comprising of acrylate monomers and methacrylate monomers and one or more polymerizable yellow dyes having one to four polymerizable acrylate or methacrylate groups, wherein the dye part is substituted for each acrylate or methacrylate group by a spacer group of the following formula [III]. 
wherein R3 is alkyl of less than 6 carbons; R4 is a noncyclic organic spacer of less than ten atoms of C, H, Si, O, N, P, S, Cl, Br or F or a combination thereof; X is O, NH or NR5, wherein R5 is alkyl of C1˜C10; d, e, g and h are independently integers of 0-4; and c and f are independently integers of 1-4.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H09-187500 discloses diacrylates/dimethacrylates of the following formula [IV]. 
wherein R′ and R″ are independently H or CH3, R6 and R7 are independently hydrogen, alkyl of C1-C20, OCH3, OC2H5, OC3H7, or OC4H9, i and j are independently integers of 1 or 2, R8, R9, R10 and R11 are independently noncyclic organic spacer groups of less than 10 atoms, the spacer groups being C, H, Si, O, N, P, S, Cl, Br or F or combinations thereof, k and m are independently integers of 1-6, l and n are independently integers of 0-6, X is O, NH or NR5, wherein R5 is alkyl of C1-C10.
These techniques disclosed in known references apply a method for copolymerizing a polymerizable coloring agent or an ultraviolet absorbing agent with an acrylic or methacrylic polymer by radical polymerization. Materials of the colored intraocular lenses produced by these techniques are hard polymethylmathacrylate. Although the above known techniques take effect to provide stable hard lenses, there are many problems because a suitable method for coloring soft intraocular lenses and a technique therefor are not disclosed. Moreover, since azo dyes generally inhibit radical polymerization, there is the possibility of remains of unpolymerized monomers or low molecular ingredients in polymer products. Some claims of these patent applications disclose dyes having a phenolic hydroxyl group. However, since the phenolic hydroxyl group traps growth radicals in the polymerization, it is not suited for radical polymerization. Some claims of these patent applications disclose dyes using an allyl group as a polymerizable group. The allyl group is poor in radical polymerization and unsuitable for such polymerization. Monomers having acryl or methacryl groups have high reactivity and high toxicity, so that these are difficult to treat.
The present invention provides lenses for eyes having visible light transmission properties near to those of human crystalline lenses, particularly coloring techniques effective for soft lenses for eyes.
The present invention is a dye having a constitution of the following formula [I] or [II]. 
wherein R1 is linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10, or phenyl; when R1 is phenyl, one or more hydrogens of its aromatic ring may be substituted by linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10, linear or branched alkoxyl of C1-C10, hydroxy, amino, sulfo, nitro, halogen, carboxy, —C(═O)—O—R4 or —C(═O)—NH—R4 wherein R4 is linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10,
R2 is linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10, amino or phenyl; when R2 is amino, one or both hydrogens thereof may be substituted by linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10; or when R2 is phenyl, one or more hydrogens of its aromatic ring may be substituted by linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10, linear or branched alkoxyl of C1-C10, hydroxy, amino, sulfo, nitro, halogen, carboxyl, —C(═O)—O—R4, —C(═O)—NH—R4 wherein R4 is linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10,
R3 is phenyl or naphthyl, one or more hydrogens thereof are linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10, linear or branched alkoxyl of C1-C10, hydroxy, amino, sulfo, nitro, halogen, carboxy, —C(═O)—O—R4, —C(═O)—NH—R4, wherein R4 is linear or branched alkyl of C1-C10, and
in formula [I], at least one hydrogen of the aromatic ring constituted in R1, R2 or R3 is substituted by any of CH2═CH—(CH2)m—, CH2═CH—(CH2)m—X1—(CH2)n—, CH2═C(R5)—(CH2)m—X1—C(═O)—(CH2)n—, CH2═C(R5)—(CH2)m—C(═O)—X1—(CH2)n—, {CH2═C(R5)—(CH2)m—}2N—(CH2)n—, or {CH2═C(R5)—(CH2)m—}2N—C(═O)—(CH2)n—;
wherein X1 is —O— or —NR6—, R5 and R6 are independently hydrogen, or linear or branched alkyl of C1˜C10, and m and n are independently integers of 0 to 10. 
wherein R11, R12, R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19, and R20 are independently selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, halogen, or linear or branched alkyl of C1˜C10, and at least one of them is a substituted group represented by: wherein R21 and R22 are independently hydrogen or methyl, R23 is hydrogen or linear or branched alkyl of C1˜C10, X11, X12 and X13, independently, have covalent bonds, or linear or branched bivalent spacer groups, or —(CH2)m—O—(CH2)n—, wherein m and n are independently integers of 0 to 10.
The present invention is also a coloring silicone material which is obtained from chemical bonding of the dye represented by formula [I] or [II] of claim 1 to a silicone polymer having hydrosilyl groups.
The present invention is further a coloring silicone material using a material which is obtained from chemical bonding of the dye represented by formula [I] or [II] of claim 1 and a ultraviolet absorber having functional groups capable of chemical bonding, to a silicone having hydrosilyl groups.
The yellow dye of the present invention has a constitution able to bond chemically to transparent silicone having hydrosilyl groups by an addition reaction. Since the dye is possible to directly attach to polymer chains, it very less exude from materials after shaping for the use in the eyes. As the yellow dye of the present invention has also radical polymerizability, it is possible to obtain colored intraocular lenses by copolymerization with monomers of radical polymerizability such as acrylic and styrene types. More preferably, the lens materials are obtained by using a method other than radical polymerization, namely by bonding the dye to a polymer chain. The yellow dyes of the present invention have a maximum absorption of 350-450 nm, lenses for eyes, which are obtained by bonding both of the yellow dye and another ultraviolet absorbing agent to silicone or by copolymerization of the dye with a monomer constituting lenses, can shut off the greater part (more than 99%) of incident violet lights to the eyes and lower blue light intensity to reduce bad influence of light to eyes. The lenses can be used as intraocular lenses, glasses, contact lenses and the other lenses for eyes.
The colored silicone obtained by the present invention has its absorption band in the blue region. The silicone does not exude the dye from the material, and it has suitability to living organisms, so that it is possible to fit into eyes in the long term.